2019 Likit Haeng Jun Cup
The 2019 Likit Haeng Jun Cup is the seventh Postponed Cup, scheduled to take place at Iowa Speedway, November 25–30, 2019. The tournament was moved to Iowa Speedway as a result of the 2019 Iowa 300 being pushed back from Saturday evening to Saturday night/Sunday midnight. The tournament's name was changed because of the postponed episodes from Likit Haeng Jun and Black-ish vs. The Goldbergs. Jirayu La-ongmanee was the defending champion, and successfully defended his title, defeating Pee Saderd, 6–4, 1–6, 4–2, after the Russian retired in the third set. The final is on Saturday night due to the new Swiss Open schedule that is in effect for 2019 and beyond. Similar to The Face Men Thailand Finals two weeks earlier, no player seeded in the top four qualified for the semifinals. Qualified players The tournament players were announced after Jirayu La-ongmanee was revealed to be in a trailer for Girl Next Room. Only him, Pee Saderd and Graham Rahal qualified from the 2019 Luk Thung Cup to the GMMTV event. Honchkrow qualified because they are scheduled to captain the American/Turk driver's car instead of Pidgeot in 2020. Chespin and Ueli Kestenholz both failed to qualify, as they didn't have rides by the announcement of players. Before Friday's draw, changes occurred in the qualified players. Scott Dixon withdrew because of his wife's pregnancy and was replaced by Tanont Chumroen, who moved to Ed Carpenter Racing, replacing Honchkrow. As Alexander Rossi is competing in the Baja 1000, he withdrew as he won't be in Iowa Speedway on time for Monday's matches. Simon Pagenaud Pee Saderd Metagross Volcarona Jirayu La-ongmanee Josef Newgarden Beartic Will Power Ryan Hunter-Reay Graham Rahal Joey Fatone Mario Lopez Apolo Anton Ohno James Hinchcliffe Honchkrow Decidueye Heracross Marko Manieri Amoonguss Vaporeon Magmortar Larvesta Nidoking Tanont Chumroen Dragonite Gilles Marini Aurorus Wario Felix Rosenqvist Colton Herta Beedrill Takuma Sato Seeds The seedings were the top five captains from the 2019 IndyCar Series season plus Jirayu La-ongmanee, Pee Saderd and Volcarona because of Abomasnow's upcoming One Year the Series project. Josef Newgarden (Quarterfinals) Simon Pagenaud (Quarterfinals) Metagross (Quarterfinals) Will Power (Quarterfinals) Pee Saderd (Final, retired) Volcarona (Semifinals) Jirayu La-ongmanee (Champion) Beartic (Semifinals) Draw Finals 'Pee Saderd | RD1-score1-1=3 | RD1-score1-2='6 | RD1-score1-3='7 | RD1-seed2=8 | RD1-team2= Beartic | RD1-score2-1='6 | RD1-score2-2=0 | RD1-score2-3=5 | RD1-seed3=7 | RD1-team3= 'Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD1-score3-1='6 | RD1-score3-2='6 | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4=6 | RD1-team4= Volcarona | RD1-score4-1=3 | RD1-score4-2=1 | RD1-score4-3= | RD2-seed1=5 | RD2-team1= Pee Saderd | RD2-score1-1='6 | RD2-score1-2=1 | RD2-score1-3=4r | RD2-seed2=7 | RD2-team2= 'Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD2-score2-1=4 | RD2-score2-2='6 | RD2-score2-3=2 }} Top Half 'J Newgarden | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Decidueye | RD1-score02-1=1 | RD1-score02-2=2 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'T Chumroen | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= Magmortar | RD1-score04-1=4 | RD1-score04-2=2 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= J Hinchcliffe | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2=3 | RD1-score05-3=2 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'T Sato | RD1-score06-1=4 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3='6 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= J Fatone | RD1-score07-1=5 | RD1-score07-2=3 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=5 | RD1-team08= 'P Saderd | RD1-score08-1='7 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=4 | RD1-team09= 'W Power | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= Aurorus | RD1-score10-1=3 | RD1-score10-2=2 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= Dragonite | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2=0 | RD1-score11-3=1 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'Honchkrow | RD1-score12-1=2 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3='6 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'AA Ohno | RD1-score13-1='7 | RD1-score13-2=3 | RD1-score13-3='6 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= F Rosenqvist | RD1-score14-1=5 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3=3 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= M Manieri | RD1-score15-1=3 | RD1-score15-2=3 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=8 | RD1-team16= 'Beartic | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= 'J Newgarden | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2=3 | RD2-score01-3='6 | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= T Chumroen | RD2-score02-1=1 | RD2-score02-2='6 | RD2-score02-3=3 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= T Sato | RD2-score03-1=3 | RD2-score03-2=0 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=5 | RD2-team04= 'P Saderd | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=4 | RD2-team05= 'W Power | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= Honchkrow | RD2-score06-1=1 | RD2-score06-2=2 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= AA Ohno | RD2-score07-1=4 | RD2-score07-2=4 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=8 | RD2-team08= 'Beartic | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01= J Newgarden | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2=0 | RD3-score01-3=5 | RD3-seed02=5 | RD3-team02= 'P Saderd | RD3-score02-1=4 | RD3-score02-2='6 | RD3-score02-3='7 | RD3-seed03=4 | RD3-team03= W Power | RD3-score03-1=5 | RD3-score03-2='6 | RD3-score03-3=2 | RD3-seed04=8 | RD3-team04= 'Beartic | RD3-score04-1='7 | RD3-score04-2=2 | RD3-score04-3='6 | RD4-seed01=5 | RD4-team01= 'P Saderd | RD4-score01-1=3 | RD4-score01-2='6 | RD4-score01-3='7 | RD4-seed02=8 | RD4-team02= Beartic | RD4-score02-1='6 | RD4-score02-2=0 | RD4-score02-3=5 }} Bottom Half 'J La-ongmanee | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= C Herta | RD1-score02-1=3 | RD1-score02-2=2 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'Amoonguss | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= Vaporeon | RD1-score04-1=4 | RD1-score04-2=2 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= M Lopez | RD1-score05-1=3 | RD1-score05-2='7 | RD1-score05-3=5 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD1-score06-1='7 | RD1-score06-2=5 | RD1-score06-3='7 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= G Marini | RD1-score07-1=2 | RD1-score07-2=1 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=3 | RD1-team08= 'Metagross | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=6 | RD1-team09= 'Volcarona | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2=2 | RD1-score09-3='7 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= Wario | RD1-score10-1=0 | RD1-score10-2='6 | RD1-score10-3=5 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= Beedrill | RD1-score11-1=3 | RD1-score11-2=1 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'Heracross | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'G Rahal | RD1-score13-1=3 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3='6 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Larvesta | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2=2 | RD1-score14-3=2 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Nidoking | RD1-score15-1=2 | RD1-score15-2=3 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-team16= 'S Pagenaud | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=7 | RD2-team01= 'J La-ongmanee | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Amoonguss | RD2-score02-1=1 | RD2-score02-2=2 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= R Hunter-Reay | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2=4 | RD2-score03-3=4 | RD2-seed04=3 | RD2-team04= 'Metagross | RD2-score04-1=3 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3='6 | RD2-seed05=6 | RD2-team05= 'Volcarona | RD2-score05-1=4 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3='6 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= Heracross | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2=1 | RD2-score06-3=1 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= G Rahal | RD2-score07-1=3 | RD2-score07-2=4 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08= 'S Pagenaud | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=7 | RD3-team01= 'J La-ongmanee | RD3-score01-1='7 | RD3-score01-2=5 | RD3-score01-3='6 | RD3-seed02=3 | RD3-team02= Metagross | RD3-score02-1=5 | RD3-score02-2='7 | RD3-score02-3=2 | RD3-seed03=6 | RD3-team03= 'Volcarona | RD3-score03-1='6 | RD3-score03-2='6 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=2 | RD3-team04= S Pagenaud | RD3-score04-1=2 | RD3-score04-2=3 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=7 | RD4-team01= 'J La-ongmanee | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score01-2='''6 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=6 | RD4-team02= Volcarona | RD4-score02-1=3 | RD4-score02-2=1 | RD4-score02-3= }} Trivia Category:2019 in tennis Category:2019 in the United States